


Spark

by purple_cube



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a puzzle that he thinks he will enjoy trying to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, using the prompt 'interest'.

 

She doesn’t writhe beneath him like he expects. He likes that about her, likes knowing that she won’t give him control until the very last moment. Her touch is as firm and confident on his skin as he is with hers. When he tries to continue his lazy kisses, she places her hands on his shoulders and guides him impatiently down her body. He laughs against the ripples of her stomach.  
  
“Patience is a virtue,” he says in mock-disapproval.  
  
“As is chastity, I believe,” comes the retort. “And yet, here we are."  
  
His presses his fingers between the folds of her skin, revelling in the way her hips buck in response.  
  
“I much prefer the seven sins.”  
  
*  
  
 _”Who has the winning hand at Table 5?” he asks discreetly, pausing at the base of the elegant staircase to glance around the room.  
  
The voice in his ear doesn’t speak for a moment, no doubt busy analysing the shots that he’s been taking with his concealed camera. “She’s listed as Emma Teyla…but she doesn’t seem to be on any of the agency records we have.”  
  
“Neutral?”  
  
“Or a civilian. Either way, she’s an unknown that we haven’t accounted for. Disregard her, 007. You have enough variables to deal with.”  
  
He smiles, adding Simkins to the long list of people who mistakenly think they can give him orders. He takes his orders from only one person, and she doesn’t think this particular assignment is worthy of her attention – not yet.  
  
Nonetheless, he’s happy to play along. “Noted.”_  
  
*  
  
She allows him barely a minute of teasing before digging her fingernails into his scalp. He groans against her thigh.  
  
“I do not have all night.”  
  
He licks at her clit before gazing up at her again.  
  
“Plan on loving me and leaving me?”  
  
She huffs in disbelief. “I doubt that you believe in love.”  
  
He sucks at the swollen mound captured between his fingers.  
  
“I’m old and cynical,” he says when he releases her. “What’s your excuse?”  
  
“I want to be _fucked_ ,” she says slowly.  
  
He responds by rolling his tongue and pushing it inside her.  
  
*  
  
 _”Well played…Emma.”  
  
She cocks an eyebrow, but otherwise doesn’t seem all that surprised that he knows her name.  
  
“I prefer Teyla,” she says.  
  
“Well, isn’t that a coincidence,” he replies as he takes a seat beside her. “I prefer Bond.”  
  
She only has half an eye on him, and he follows her gaze to see who commands the other rest of her attention.  
  
“Dmitri Korelev seems to be the belle of the ball this evening.”  
  
”Korelev is mine,” she tells him evenly.  
  
“Korelev is a pawn. He probably doesn’t even know who the real game makers are.”  
  
“Perhaps,” she concedes. “But he is our only lead. And I will not leave here without him.”_  
  
*  
  
Her thighs clench around him as she comes, breath caught in her throat, chest arching upward. He takes the time to look up at her, noting the sheen of sweat that glistens on her abdomen and the swell of her breasts as they thrust into the air.  
  
When she takes in a new breath, he slowly slides his fingers out of her. He makes sure that her head is lifted and her eyes are on his when he brings them to his mouth, tasting her.  
  
She crooks a finger at him, and he moves up gladly, barely settling his knees on the mattress when she pulls him down for a searing kiss.  
  
“Like the way you taste?” he asks when she finally allows him to pull back.  
  
She nods, eyes still half-closed.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
He shifts his weight to one side and pushes those same fingers back into her. This time, he uses his thumb on her clitoris, circling lazily until she moans and adds her own fingers to increase the pressure. She sets the rhythm, hard and fast, and it isn’t long before she climaxes again, this time with a small cry and his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
*  
  
 _She spots the third player in their little game almost as soon as he does. Before either of them can cross the busy hall, Korelev’s glass crashes to the ground, followed swiftly by the man himself.  
  
_ Shit. _  
  
He turns to see her already crossing the room, and the dying man’s head is quickly pillowed by her lap. He uses his camera to take rapid snaps of the body retreating towards the exit. HQ can analyse those at their own leisure.  
  
Making his way through the gathering crowd, he arrives at her side in time to see her desperately whispering into Korelev’s ear. He realises that she must have really needed whatever information she thought the man had.  
  
“Come on,” he says as he gently grasps her upper arm. “We should get you out of here.”  
  
He thinks that she isn’t going to come, but a moment later she brushes her fingertips over Korelev’s eyelids, bringing them down. And then she takes Bond’s offered hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.  
  
He gets her to the exit before two of the four CIA agents he knows to be present start towards them.  
  
“Go,” he tells her. “I’ll deal with them.”_  
  
*  
  
She laughs when he starts to move down the bed again, settling between her legs.  
  
“When I first saw you, you were winning your table,” he says by way of explanation. “To the victor go the spoils.”  
  
“If I had known that you were my prize, I would have tried to win sooner.”  
  
He licks at her wet cunt, savouring the results of her last orgasm.  
  
“Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”  
  
*  
  
 _He finds her outside, arms folded across her body as she stares at the black horizon._  
  
 _Shrugging his blazer from his shoulders, he catches it as he approaches and drops it onto her. She doesn’t acknowledge him as he stops at her side, but she does grip his jacket close to chase away the cold of the night._  
  
 _”What will you do now?” he asks as he turns to look at her. Her features look softer and somehow younger in the pale streetlight outside the Regency-era hotel._  
  
 _She grimaces. “I will return empty-handed.”_  
  
 _He’s curious about why she cares so much. “You don’t seem the career-minded type. Or is it just that you don’t like to lose?”_  
  
 _He expects a sharp, perhaps witty response, but isn’t prepared for the raw honesty he receives instead. “I do not do this to court my superiors’ praises. I do this so that I may return home.”_  
  
 _He wants to know more, but something in her expression tells him to wait until she’s willing to divulge the information herself._  
  
*  
  
He goes willingly when she rolls them over, and keeps his arms motionless at his side when she slides a condom onto him. Only when she sinks onto him with a groan does he allow himself to touch her.  
  
His hands wander as if trying to memorise her body, taking in her thighs, her abdomen, her arms. When he settles on her breasts, he twists each nipple in parallel and hard until she cries out and rides him faster. Satisfied, he moves one hand to her front and one to her back, using his fingers to tease her clit and her buttocks as she pumps his dick in and out of her.  
  
It isn’t long until she comes with a loud gasp, her tightening muscles sending him over the cliff with her. He groans, spending himself into the condom as she slumps onto him.  
  
Dimly, he becomes aware of her sliding to his left and onto the mattress. He grabs a tissue from the bedside table, wrapping up the condom and wiping himself down before turning to face her. He knows that she’ll leave soon, but for now, enjoys taking in the sight of her sated body.  
  
“So. Not an entirely wasted trip?”  
  
She smiles, soft and genuine, and he almost wants to ask her to stay.  
  
“Not entirely.”

 


End file.
